sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Keira Reborn (KTWH)
Keira Reborn(キーラ・リボーン / Kīra ribōn), otherwise known otherwise as Keira The Winged Hedgehog, is a winged hedgehog bestowed with renewed strength, and has two superpowers called umbra-electrokinesis, and umbrakinesis. She’s currently a member of the Dimensional Insurgence in Nocturme Forest, and a part of Team Nightshade X, being one of the team’s fly-type characters, and one of the Dimensional Insurgence’s most powerful members. This character belongs to Skye-Storm. Appearance Personality Backstory Powers Umbra-Electrokinesis: This power gives her the ability to manipulate/control black lightning, which is the darker, and destructive side of the normal electrokinesis. Distance, mass, precision, and other stats of the attack depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength Keira has, and puts in. Scale of Power: The amount of power Keira chooses to put in her umbra-electrokinetic attacks, and its effects. It has 5 levels of power. 1. Can paralyze an opponent, or make them faint, and is the weakest power scale of all. 2. Still is able to stun, but also has an 'almost never' chance of destroying the target. 3. Turns stuff into ashes when hit by this level of black lightning. 4. When the target is hit, signs of corruption might appear, but the corruption is slow. 5. Able to destroy and corrupt anything that crosses its path. Power and energy determines how destructive it is, and its strength to corrupt something. Umbrakinesis: This is the power to control/manipulate darkness itself. Umbrakinesis opens up a whole new variety of moves for Keira to use, and is handy in battle. Abilities * Store Electricity: When hit by any form electric attack, except holy lightning, she absorbs it, using it as extra energy for attacking, running, etc. * Ultra Night Vision: Is able to see perfectly well at night, and isn’t effected by how dark her surroundings are. * Shadow Travel: This is exactly what Mephiles does, by the way. She sinks into her shadow, and becomes one with it. She then is able to use this as a form of movement, immune to any attacks, and can only be forced out of this state when she loses energy, and when another user who is also able to attack her using their own shadow. Keira uses this for sneak attacking, dodging attacks, and as a form of travel. * Dimensional Storage: Using her umbrakinesis, Keira can now open her own pocket dimension, and store/stuff anything inside it. The things that she puts in the pocket dimension can be summoned, but alternately, she can open the dimension again, and pull it out. Skills * Flying: Keira has been practicing her flying skills ever since she was around 5, and at that time, she was able to fly until the height of a tree, and was still afraid of heights. Her wings have developed over the years, being much more powerful and more durable than before. Keira can reach heights up until the thermosphere in her normal form, since she has heat-resistant wings. And in her Dark Form, she can go wherever in outer space she wants to, as long as she doesn’t turn back into her normal self. * Using an Axe and Two Scythes: It took a very long time to get used to carrying two scythes with one in each hand. After getting a lot of scythe training from her father, she is now able to carry two scythes. Keira is already skilled at using her new axe, since an axe had always been her ace weapon. * Absorbing Electricity: Keira can absorb electricity, and transform it into her own type of lightning - black lightning. After that, she is able to use that absorbed electricity as her extra power/energy, or do whatever she wants with it. * Heat-Resistant Wings: During her recovery, Keira would do flying and diving drills, in order to develop stronger and more durable wings. So in order to achieve heat-resistant wings, she had to practice diving and flying past the atmosphere layers. * Speaks Underworld Language: In their training sessions, Phobos had been teaching Keira on how to speak this language. It's necessary for her to learn this, because it's a common knowledge that every underworld being should know. Moveset Basic Moves: * Shadow Sneak: Keira becomes one with her own shadow, using it to move anywhere she wants to. She can reappear out of her shadow at any given time, unless another one using shadow sneak manages to force her into cancelling shadow sneak, or her energy is wasted. If either these two happens, Keira will be back into her mobian self again. * Lightning Rain: Summons a destructive, massive sized, circular ranged, area damage lightning bolt shower on an area she chooses. * Fly: Flaps her wings powerfully, propelling her up into the air. She can reach till the thermosphere only. Because if she dives at a higher rate, her wings will burn like hell while diving down with a massive burst of speed. * Drill Dive: Holds the handle of her axe/scythes, while standing on the thin sides of the weapon, like a Pogo-stick. She then spins in a tornado-like way, turning into a drill, which she can aim, before usually descending. * Dark Axe: Temporarily powers her axe up with umbrakinetic energy, and attacks the opponent. The attack ends when the umbrakinesis effect has ended. If it hits the opponent, they'll get more damage than a normal axe slash. But, if you land a hit on the opponent's back, the damage will be greater than before. * Axe Slay: A quick, but powerful axe slash, that can cut through stuff. Keira usually uses this attack as a combo finisher, or when she needs to go for a quick attack. * Black Tornado: Surrounds herself with umbrakinesis, before twirling around super fast like a mini tornado. This can be used to catch opponents inside, dealing multiple damage, and sometimes make them stay in the tornado - if they don't move. * Snare Drago Strike: Makes a ball of umbra-electrokinetic energy, before shaping it into a dragon. She'll then tell it to home on the opponent. * Clawing Stab: Lands on the opponent with the single, sharp claw unsheathed on each of her boots, stabbing the opponent once she manages to land anywhere on them. * Home-Run: Smacks the opponent in any direction with the flat side of her axe. * Spin Axel Dash: Curls up into a ball, and spins with her axe sticking out. This does more damage than the normal spin dash. * Electro-Power Up: Gives herself, or her teammates a boost to their stats for a limited time. Secondary Moves: * Destruction Blast: Charges a ball of black lightning using her hands, before throwing it at a specific place. Once the ball hits something, it deals area damages, exploding like a bomb. The after effects of getting hit by the blast depends on which power scale Keira uses. * Night’s Shield: Creates a shield is any form she likes using her umbrakinesis. * Shaded Current: Channels umbrakinetic energy to her arms, and waves her arms in a slashing motion, sending a shockwave of umbrakinetic energy that goes straight in any direction chosen. * Reflection Barrier: Creates a shield/barrier that protects her completely from not so powerful attacks. * Rampage Cannon: Holds one/two of her arms up, as if using am arm cannon. Charges black lightning using her hands, that are balled up into a fist, before blasting a huge beam of destruction. How long it lasts, range, power, and aim is all up to Keira. * Counter X: If timed correctly when getting attacked, Keira can use this to block their attack, before counter attacking the opponent‘s attack. It’s similar to tai-chi, where you use the opponent’s force and energy against them, like a counter attack. * Ultra Axe: Charges her axe with umbrakinesis and umbra-electrokinesis, and attacks using the powered up axe. It lasts till the amount of energy of both umbra and umbra-electrokinesis is done. * Asterix Lightning: Shoots an electric arrow at an opponent, which, if hit, 100% stuns them in their place till this attack is done. She then sends umbra-electrokinetic energy to her hands, and proceeds to swiftly create an asterix-shaped lightning(real close to the enemy) using lines, which are created by her hands drawing the lines. Once the asterix is done, she smashes it at the opponent, sending them backwards, before creating a small 'dramatic' explosion. Moves Specially Unlocked Only In Dark Form: * Shadow Wave: Sends umbrakinetic energy to her arms, before sending it in the form of a large, swift shockwave that goes in a straight line. * Chain Grab: Uses chains to wrap around the target/multiple targets, pulling them towards Keira. * Static Vortex: Creates a vortex using black lightning, anything caught in it would be trapped till the attack fades away. * Danger Spiral: Traps opponent(s) with her chains, and hangs them anywhere. She then chucks them up into the air, only to rise directly above them at faster than the speed of light. Once she's above them, Keira spiral dives straight at the opponent at the exact same speed(faster than the speed of light), with her black lightning surrounding her. Once she has caught the opponent with her spiral, she unleashes the dark lightning that's surrounding her to the opponent, damaging, and knocking them downwards. * Hell Rising: Wraps the opponent with chains, and carries them till the thermosphere. She then blasts them, and smacks them downwards, making sure that they hit the ground painfully hard. * Scarred Fate: Scratches the opponent with a shadowy claw, giving them a black claw mark sign above their heads. The black claw mark sign shows that they have been, 'marked,' and when the opponents with claw marks get attacked by Keira, they will receive extra damage. The claw mark sign will disappear after a few minutes. * Descending Darkness: Temporarily blinds the opponent using her umbrakinesis. The blindness effect lasts only for a few seconds. * Black Ripper: Sends a series of large shock waves that are charged with umbrakinetic energy. * Death Noose: Commands the chains to tie a knot around the opponent's neck. Once the chains are already tied around the opponent's neck, it tightens its grip. The loose end or the chain will then float upward, leaving the target like a dog mid air on a death leash. (Keira can command the chains to tighten, to loosen, or to stay wrapped around the neck.) Ultimate Moves: * Operation Obliteration: First, she dashes at the enemy with her axe charged with umbra-electrokinetic energy, she then smacks them upwards, sending them flying. Once the axe makes contact with the opponent, it stuns them fully till the ultimate move is over. Next, Keira flies up while the target is falling down. She then uses clawing stab, to catch the falling opponent with her monoclaws, and swings them upwards again, while charging a ball of black lightning in her free hand. This time, she doesn’t swing them upwards, but lets go of the target, doing Asterix Lightning. Finally, she smacks them downwards with the fully charged ball of black lightning, and an inferno of black lightning erupts from the ground, dealing the final blow. * Darkened Destroyer: To start off the combo, she blinds, chains, and stuns the opponent. Then she does Danger Spiral, before finishing it off with a ton of umbra-electrokinetic arrows being homed at the enemy, while she slashes the opponent with umbrakinetic claws. Once the arrows land, she flies upwards, and lands near the screen, as the arrows make a large explosion. After the attack, all the effects of paralysis, and blindness disappear along with the chains. Statistics Quotes “Conquering the world by destroying everyone? Pssh, pathetic, and too… generic. If I were a villain, I’d not destroy stuff. Instead, I’d rather play a little game. Deceiving other humans & mobians, attach wrist bands on them, and make them do all my work, promising their that I’ll make the world a ‘better’ place-in my own description. And with one click of a button. I’m the new ruler, with no wretched souls to stop me…” '- One of her crazed shenanigans…' “Life will give us miracles in the darkest of hours, and create unexpected ways to show that we have to keep going. You have a brain. Think. I know it’s not easy, but there’s always a ray of sunshine in the midst of total darkness. You just have to find it.” '- Keira' “I winged it.“ '- S Rank.' “Heh. Blasted through this part.“ '- A Rank.' “Alright, I’m still bursting with energy for the next task.“ '- B Rank.' “Still fine.“ '- C Rank.' “Oh well. Screw it.” '- D Rank.' “What a waste.“ '- E Rank.' Weaknesses * The only thing known to counter her Umbra-Electrokinesis is a greater amount of Pure Electrokinesis. * Her Umbrakinesis is countered by a larger power of Photokinesis. * If you manage to ruin her super fast combos, she will be vulnerable till she finds a way to counter your attack. * She is known to be reckless at certain times, of course, misleading her. But she'll eventually get out of that bad situation.